motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Boost
boosting.]] Boost is an essential element in the MotorStorm series. Boost allows the player to temporarily increase their acceleration and top speed. Certain classes, such as Big Rigs, have much slower boost cool-down speed when compared to smaller classes such as Dirt Bikes. The "Boost Gauge" is represented by an odometer-like gauge on the corner of the HUD, which warns the player when they are reaching "Critical boost" (when the boost gauge maxes out and flashes), it also tells the player when it is safe to boost, and if their car is being affected by the environment, such as when driving over or in lava or water. Overview Each vehicle in every vehicle class is equipped with "boost" which the player may use when available to increase the speed of their vehicle and edge out opponents. In the original MotorStorm and Pacific Rift, boost is unusable for the first 10 seconds at the start of each race. The boost is described as "charging" during this time, suggesting that it is not a nitrous-fuelled system. External Boost Effects In the MotorStorm series, there are various external boost effects that can cause the vehicle's boost to involuntarily increase, such as driving near fire or lava. There are also external boost effects that affect boost in a helpful way, such as water, which cools your boost, and "Air-cooling" which has been introduced in MotorStorm: Apocalypse as a way to cool your boost by releasing the accelerator when in the air to quickly cool boost. BoostOKAY.PNG|Completely cooled boost. BoostON.PNG|Boost gauge while boosting. BoostFIRE.PNG|Boost gauge showing fire effect. BoostCRITICAL.PNG|Boost gauge showing Critical Boost. BoostWATERmsa.PNG|Boost gauge showing water effect. BoostAIR.PNG|Boost gauge showing air-cooling. Over-boosting exploding after over-boosting.]] When the boost is used for too long or the player comes too close to lava, the vehicle will over-boost and explode, sending the player's vehicle hurtling through the air in a ball of fire. Over-boosting can be used to edge out opponents when near the finish line, a common technique used in online play. Although over-boosting the finish line is commonly used as a way to gain position on the leaderboard, it can also backfire if not timed correctly, resulting in either not making it to the finish line or actually hitting the finish line itself. Boosting Techniques There are various boosting techniques commonly used by players, online and offline. Such techniques are: *'Remaining in Critical Boost' - The player allows the vehicle to cool down a minuscule amount before boosting again, this technique can be difficult for rookie MotorStormers to perform due to the high possibility of over-boosting, however, experienced MotorStormers can utilize this technique to remain going the max speed the vehicle is capable of. *'Full cool-down' - The player allows the vehicle's boost gauge to fully cool down before boosting into Critical, thus effectively creating a cycle of slowing down and speeding up. This technique is commonly used by rookie MotorStormers. *'Semi cool-down' - The player allows the boost gauge to cool down halfway before boosting back into Critical, this technique is similar to Full cool-down except the boost is used more frequently. *'No Critical' - The player never enters critical boost, thus eliminating the possibility of over-boosting, however, this technique is commonly ineffective when used. Trivia *Certain vehicles, such as the Falfer Tombstone, have different colored boost exhaust flames than other vehicles in its class. *In MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, when the boost has been completely maxed out, flames will appear underneath the vehicle. MSPR joby91467 3.jpg|An Italia Gagliano boosting. GOOD HERB - 'Buena Vista'.jpg|A Voodoo Acheron boosting. MSPR play2often 53.jpg|An Atlas M-SUV boosting. Category:Gameplay